Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150922201245/@comment-27797576-20150923151930
Yosemite: "Ok, with that distraction over, I'll continue with answering. Yes, I do have a son, but I know he was with the rebels, so I don't know where he is. Now, onto the tech..." Yosemite starts opening up multiple files, many of them showing tech from the battles at Telos, somehow with footage in many cases, and also opens up the file with the research complex, which had footage from just about every room up until the computer system virus shut them down.(yeah, the flash drive has an FTL uplink, though probably damaged by this point, given the battle Yosemite had) "Well, to start, the AGMBT-02 were more of a project to face against the larger tanks that were coming out, namely SE's and Crusaders tanks. The armor was made thick enough to survive just about everything any other tank in existance could throw at it, and be capable of operating independently of support tanks. It was meanted to be one of the last resorts in case we had to face off without any other way to face off with naval power. But I think you already know the specifics of that. The tank I was using was nothing special, most of the things were standard issue, except the particle beam gun, which isn't that much different." On the screen, the visuals and statistics of the tanks were displayed, with video playing alongside. "Now, onto the more.... What I think you would deem important. As to how we detected your ships, we had a advanced sensor array covering the entirity of Telo's outer areas, allowing us to detect any warping in ships and finding ships that come in range of the other sensors very easy. The sensor arrays had radio wave, micro wave, FTL comms, infrared, all the way up to gamma ray sensors. The AIF's cloak proved troublesome, but we still managed it. Most of the aircraft were like yours, though the SMF-500 was designed to beat most aircraft in a dogfight, with high speed and maneuverability, as well as a variety of weapons. And while you didn't really see these, there is the bio-suit, which was a project of mine, which was supposed to eventually counter the many super soldiers that are now around, your Spartan here being a good example. Unfortantly, it wasn't that great and didn't make enough before the assualt came" As Yosemite continues to talk, the computer displays the nessecary information "This was one of the prime reasons why we were researching cyberbio-fusion. With it, we could make a suit which regenerates the armor it has, and make it's own energy that could supply the body and suit with enough energy(electrical and chemical) for several days. It was also going to improve mental capacity and reflexes, with injections to improve the body after experimenting with the body. I have no doubt that some will try to improve the suit, but frankly, they never did turn into a success due to delays. Though, I think you've seen this one already, but here is what potentially could be done..." On the screen, a video shows up where the Yevata and AIF soldiers went in to retreive data on cyberbio-fusion. It shows the entire engagement between them and the robot, up until the robot is about to self destruct, where the feed abruptly cuts off, the camera system having been disabled by the virus. "The system had it's flaws, but the AI running it was fairly corrupt. I doubt that one could have ever won that. But once the tech is finished, the AI's would be a bit more stable, and I'm pretty sure UAC would like having AI like this, even if they don't care about the robot designs." "Well, I think that's about all I can explain to you. If you want, you can go through the file system yourself. The password has already been disabled, and the flash drive still holds a wealth of information. But there is one file folder I wouldn't want to touch." Yosemite points to the folder named 'ISR's origin' "Trust me, you wouldn't want to open that. Even ONI couldn't handle the information in that folder, much less the rest of the UAC. There is only one man who knows what's in that folder, other than myself, and he's a retired UAC admiral. So unless you want to bring him in, I suggest you don't open it. I know it's password encrypted, but passwords on folders mean almost nothing nowadays, and there is no doubt in my mind ONI could crack the password within a few minutes, but information inside... Would probably shock even the likes of you." OOC: That origin file ties back some affiations that UAC would definately not like agreeing with, or even admitting to, but even though it will mostly effect my (now) retired UAC character, it will still cause UAC some shock to find one of it's best admirals to be the one who started the menance UAC now knows.